


mint and apples

by conboimckinky



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: But Not So Different That He's Like The Sweetest, Comfort, Established 2Doc, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's Literally 4 AM, M/M, Murdoc's Different Here, Out of Character, Phase 5, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conboimckinky/pseuds/conboimckinky
Summary: Murdoc finally gets time alone with his boyfriend. It's been months. Finally, in the peace and quiet, he can let it all go.





	mint and apples

"I missed you."  
Murdoc had been waiting what felt like decades for those words. It had been days until he could get five minutes alone with Stuart Pot since he got back from prison. Something about not being able to up and go, without any previous arrangements, lie to everyone, and then laugh about it on Twitter. Murdoc hadn't really paid attention. Before he left, he had told Stu something very important. Something that still made him feel like sick.  
He'd confessed to years of...well, to be perfectly candid, pining and crushing. He had done his best to explain.  
They had gotten on well, until Murdoc's inner switch flipped, and he started to lie and scheme and went away for some overdue parking fines.  
"I missed you more."  
They were back together again, though, and that was all he really cared about. Murdoc had gotten fed up with having to talk to people and explain things to people that he didn't care about. The second their manager left, he had grabbed the singer's wrist and dragged him up the stairs, onto the bed, and laid with his head on his chest.  
He had missed Stuart's heartbeat. He had missed the distinctive smell of mint and apple shampoo. He had missed feeling his chest rise and fall under his head. He had missed the relaxing sensation of long pale fingers in his hair.  
But Murdoc knew he had to be careful, so he simply put his head on Stu's chest and waited. They had sat in silence until he had heard those words.  
"I don't think you did," Stu whispered, and Murdoc could hear his stupid toothy grin in his voice.  
"I did. Why are you whisperin'?"  
"I dunno, felt appropriate?"  
Murdoc just grunted. He subconsciously gripped the fabric of Stu's shirt, and breathed in before he left go. He felt the singer shift and thought he had blown it completely.  
Instead, when he lifted his head slightly to look at him, he was met with brightest, prettiest smile he had ever seen.  
"C'ere, Muds," Stu said sweetly, stretching his arms.  
Murdoc sat up and looked at him for a moment. The singer had relaxed on the bed, shifting only to sit up slightly. After a moment of hesitation, he crawled closer.  
He returned his head back to his chest, but buried it deep enough to be able to smell his skin (which was different to mint and apples, it smelt like how sunshine felt when he stepped out of the shadows on a breezy day). He grabbed a fistful of Stu's shirt with each hand and curled up so close to him, he was certain that the other could hear his thoughts.  
Murdoc had missed him so much. He had never considered himself the psychical affection type, and was never clingy, but no one had touched him gently in months. The guys in the prison had very little respect for his 'boyfriend back home', and for him in general.  
When he felt Stu's arm fall around him, pulling him closer, and his other hand playing with his hair, Murdoc could have cried.  
"I missed you so much," he repeated, tilting his head back to catch the singer's hand as it reached his forehead. He kissed his fingertips.  
Stu smiled at him with such blissful adoration he almost melted. He still wasn't completely convinced he deserved any of the softness, but couldn't resist when Stu sat up and held his arms out again.  
Murdoc didn't hesitate to crawl again onto his lap, wrapping his legs around him. He didn't care anymore. He had missed him so much it hurt, and just wanted to be as close and as immersed in everything as 2D as possible. He snaked his arms around Stu's neck and buried his face there.  
"I'm so glad you're back," the singer said, sounding slightly muffled. "And you're doin' so well, luv. You've really been tryin', I can tell."  
Murdoc couldn't help it. For some reason, that broke him, and he let out a small, shaky sob, shuddering in Stu's arms. His eyes stung.  
"I'm not," he managed softly, "I'm...I'm not. I'm gonna get bad again. I know it. I'm gonna lose everythin'. I'm gonna lose you."  
Why was he suddenly such a fucking baby? He was crying into Stuart Pot's shoulder, for crying out loud!  
Stuart Pot. His boyfriend. The person who always seemed to be there.  
"I'm not gonna leave you. You'll never lose me."  
"I w- you should. You really should. I'm probably gonna ruin you again," Murdoc rambled, feeling the tears on his face and not even bothering to think about it. Stu started to rub his back with one hand, the other still wrapped tightly around his waist. "I don't deserve you- any of you. Especially not you. Especially not such a sweet little angel as you."  
"I know you think that," Stu whispered, "I know you think that, but I promise you it's not true. Do you trust me, Murdoc?"  
"What kind of soddin' stupid question is that? Of course I trust you," he choked out.  
"Then trust me on this, okay? You're doin' so well. I'm so proud of you. You didn't yell at anyone today, and you don't smell like whiskey. You're being so soft and gentle and nice."  
Murdoc only cried harder. He hated himself for it, but he hadn't been complimented like that in so long. It had been years, maybe- he and Stu hadn't had much time before he got carted off.  
"And I know you're tryin'. You're tryin' so hard, luv. We all know. I'm never going to leave you."  
Stuart sounded so different. He sounded so sure of himself- so wholeheartedly confident in his words that he didn't even stutter. He just rubbed Murdoc's back and played with his hair and breathed. He just sat there.  
Murdoc's rock.  
"You're not a monster. You're still Murdoc. I still love you."  
Murdoc sniffed, fighting himself to contain his emotions. He pressed gentle, grateful kisses to Stu's neck and focused on being able to feel and smell him.  
Feel. Feel his hair against his cheek. Feel his hand rubbing his back in circles. Feel his arm tighten around his waist. Smell his mint and his apples and his sunlight. Bask in the warmth, and the settled feeling in his heart when he kissed the pale skin on his neck.  
"I love you too," Murdoc whispered, although he didn't remember falling asleep seconds later.


End file.
